The properties of cured epoxy resins are often influenced by the curing agent that is added to the formulation. Accordingly, much research effort has been directed towards developing curing agents that can enhance the properties of the cured resin. Phenols, anhydrides, thiols and amines have generally been used as curing agents in epoxy resins. While useful, these curing agents are not without certain drawbacks. Thus, a continuing need exists for new epoxy curing agents.